Something Special
by Glee-QuinnFab
Summary: When the famous popstar moves to Lima to get away from the heap of L.A he meets a girl that he might as well fall in love with. Quinn Fabray
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I shouldn't be starting a new story because I haven't updated 'new' in a while but I am getting on top of all my stories and I'm going to be better with my updates. This idea just came to be and I knew I had to write it :)**

FABREVANS FABREVANS FABREVANS FABREVANS

Sam sat in his basement strumming at his guitar trying to write a new song for his album. Ever since he broke up with his girlfriend he never really had any inspiration. Plus being a pop star wasn't easy when all you really want is to hang out with your friends. Not that Sam had many. He had one. Finn Hudson from Lima Ohio. They'd been best mates for three years but Finn was always traveling from L.A to Lima so they hardly got to see each other. Sam  
>always said 'bros before whose' but what can you do when your best mates in love.<p>

He puts his guitar down and sighs. Nothing. He looked around the room at all his awards and records. All those songs he had written in 15 minutes to an hour, he'd been sitting here for 3 hours now and nothing. Not even a rhythm.

"Maybe I'm over, maybe I need to get out of this town and get some inspiration"

"Maybe you do"

Sam looked over at the door to see Finn. "And where would I go? Everyone knows my name so they'll be paparazzi everywhere"

"Not if you go to a small town like Lima. Dude comes back with me. Come to school, make some friends, and have some fun"

Sam sighed and nodded. "Your right. I need this and I'm going to do it. We leave tomorrow"

Finn and Sam both smiled and did their super cool handshake that had taken them forever to come up with. "Lima Ohio here I come"

...

Rachel smiled at the text she had just received from Finn..

_Coming home tomorrow :) Bringing Sam with me, maybe he might have a shot with Quinn. Love you. Finn.  
><em>  
>She was still smiling when she reached Quinn's locker.<p>

"Why are smiling so much?"

"Because Finns coming home tomorrow and he's bring Sam Evans"

Quinn's eyes widened, she knew Finn was friends with Sam but she never thought he would bring him to a town like Lima. "H-here? He's bringing Sam Evans here?"

Rachel nodded. "And he wants to be treated like a normal guy Quinn, look he's going to hang out with us and I want you to act as normal as possible. Maybe you could Actually be friends with Sam not Sam Evans"

She nodded. "Yeah your right, he's just so cute and you know I've always had a major crush on him. I don't know how I'm supposed to act when I meet him for the first time"

"You act like you would when you met Puck for the first time" Quinn looked down at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. They had broken up over 6 months ago but they had been pretty serious.

"Sorry I shouldn't have mentioned him."

"Rach it's fine, I need to move on. It's been 6 months and I'm still obsessing over a boy that cheated on me and now is with another girl. Maybe I need a new man"

Rachel smiled. "I think you do, and I would go man hunting with you but I've already the love of my life" Quinn rolled her eyes, "But don't worry Quinn, you'll find the perfect guy before graduation, I can feel it"

"How am I supposed to find that guy in 3 months. Not like he's just going to walk up to me and say, Hi I'm the love of your life"

They started to walk to class together. "Your right, he's not. He's going to start out as a friend and then you'll fall in love"

"You know I hate that you think your physic" The two girls giggled and continued their walk to class.

...

"Okay so I have underwear, polos, jeans and my good clothes just in case, is that all I need?" Sam was running around his room packing his bag for Ohio while Finn sat on his bed playing video games. "Dude you forgot your toothbrush, shampoo and of course your lemon juice"

"Ha ha" Sam grabbed his toothbrush and shampoo and shoved them in his bag, closing it and sipping it up after quiet a struggle. "I'm all set dude. Now we can just relax and play video games"

Sam sat next to his mate and grabbed a controller, changing it to two player mode and starting. "So any hot girls in Lima, and don't say Rach cause I mean single girls"

Finn chuckled, "I know a couple but I only know one smoking hot chick, her names Quinn and she's the head cheerleader. She Rachel's best friend so you'll definitely meet her but just be careful. When someone breaks her heart it really breaks her heart. The last guy she dated had sex with another girl and started dating her before they even broken up, she didn't leave her house for a month"

"See that's the thing, I don't just want a girl I talk to and get real close with as a friend when we cam be friends for a while and then date, Finn I need a girlfriend real bad and I'll go out with anyone right now. Got a picture of this chick?"

Finn pulled out his phone and found the picture of Quinn and Rachel from sectionals the year before. They both looked beautiful in the photo but Quinn was begging him to delete it because Puck had his arm around her waist in the photo. "That's her" He said pointing to Quinn, "And that's the dickhead who broke her heart" He pointed to Puck in anger. "Kid didn't even say sorry. Left and never talked to any of us again. It was so upsetting"

Sam smiled at the photo. "Wow she's beautiful. That guy made a big mistake cheating on a girl like that. I'll be in Glee just to be close to her everyday"

Finn patted his friends shoulder. Sam always fell hard for girls. "Don't fall to fast for this one. She's special trust me. But you'll like her I promise" Both boys smiled and finished off the game, finished packing and put their bags in the hallway before making their way to their rooms to get some sleep. They had to be up early in the morning for their flight to Lima Ohio.

...

Rachel sat in Lima traffic as she made her way to the airport to pick up Finn and Sam. It was 12 on a Saturday so it would be hard to find them in the airport. She had tried to convince Quinn to come with her but she said she was busy and couldn't make it. Liar.

She pulled up in the parking lot and got out of the car, texting Finn that she had arrived she walked inside the busy airport and waited.

Spotting them wasn't hard. Their where fans around them along with Sam's bodyguards. Rachel ran over but got pushed away. "Finn, Sam, it's me Rachel"

"Let her get through" Sam said as he pulled the tiny girl into a hug. "Hey Rach" he smiled.

She smiled and hugged back before moving to hug and kiss her boyfriend. "I missed you two, especially you Sam, I haven't seen you in forever"

"Well when you're a pop star it's hard to make time for your friends"

"Well hopefully you will be able to because I am setting you up on a date. More of a double date cause Finn and I will be their but she's still really sweet and -"

Finn interrupted her. "I already talked to him babe. I had to convince him but it'll be worth it"

By now they had made it too Rachel's car and were already driving.

"So where is this girl you speak of" Sam said from the backseat.

"Well... She's sort of a fan and didn't want to meet you yet"

"She doesn't know about the date does she?"

"Well I have never actually told her about it but she will know.. In her own time"

"Finn showed me a picture of her, she's hot Rach"

Rachel nodded as she parked the car at Finns place. "Here we are, I have to go because me and Mercedes are going to the mall but I'll see you two tonight on our double date"

Saying goodbye the boys walked into the house. Kurt greeting them as they walked in.

Sam had stayed at the Hudson-Hummel house a couple times before so he knew his way around and were he would be sleeping.

Making his way up to the guest bedroom and threw his bags on the bed, heading to the bathroom and looking in the mirror. He saw a normal kid that moved from Tennessee to L.A to follow his dreams. But they hadn't worked out how he wanted them too. He was supposed to sell albums but be able to go out in the street without someone heading to hospital because they fainted from seeing him.

He needed to just be a kid for the couple weeks he was in Lima, maybe even start school and get a girlfriend. That Quinn girl looked pretty hot and Finn said he dated her.

Sighing he made his way down to play video games with Finn. It was time to be a kid. 

**When I get 2 reviews I will write the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I thought I would just let you guys know some stuff. From now on all my stories will be posted on the 12 of every month, this is so I can put more into my stories and they can be longer. **

**I got so many reviews to continue this story. So here it is, Chapter 2 :). This is the double date chapter that a lot of you were excited to see. Enjoy.  
><strong>  
>Quinn did her hair and makeup three hours before Rachel was going to pick her up, who would blame her, she was about to go out on a date with the Sam Evans, the hottest guy to ever walked this earth.<p>

She heard a knock on the door and slipped on her high heels before making her way to the front door. Opening it she saw Finn standing there. "Hey Finn, Where's Rachel?"

"In the car with Sam" He nodded

She smiled and walked to the car, getting in she said hi to Rachel and looked at Sam, "Hey I'm Quinn, it's so nice to finally meet you"

Sam gave her a grin, "You too, Rach has told me so much about you and your even pretty in person"

That made Quinn blush.

When they arrived at the restaurant Sam helped Quinn out and she smiled thanking him. They made their way inside and again he was a gentleman when he pulled her chair out for her.

"So Quinn, Finn says you're in the glee club"

She nodded, "Yeah, about a year now, I love to sing and listen to music" Like she was going to mention how big of a fan she was.

He smiled; this dinner was going so well. He was with a beautiful girl and his two best friends and the meal was amazing.

After dinner Sam said he wanted to get to know Quinn better and they took a walk on the beach alone.

"Rachel told me about this ex- boyfriend of yours, do I have to kick his ass?" He chuckled.

She smiled, one hand holding her shoes the other one entwined in his fingers, "I ignore him at school, I just thought that maybe I didn't love him, I just the thought of him"

He understood completely. He looked up at the night sky to see a shooting star, "Make a wish" he smiled down at her.

She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was kissing Sam Evans. But at that second he wasn't _the _Sam Evans he was just Sam. And she could tell just how hard she was falling.

He slowly pulled away, "Wish come true" he said honestly.

She bit her lip slightly, "You know I always dreamed of that, you kissing me, I never expected it so.. Amazing, special, fireworks" She smiled and kissed him again.

He smiled, "I know your scared of getting hurt, but this, whatever it is, can go slow"

"This, is you being my boyfriend" She smiled and they kept on walking, him holding her closer then he did before.

...

Rachel squealed from Finns bed. He was in the bathroom and she was on Facebook, "Finn"

Finn walked out of the bathroom, a confused look on his face, "What?"

"It says, Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray are now friends and then it says Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray are in a relationship" She smiled wide, getting up from the bed and walking to Sam, putting her phone in front of his face, "Explain Mr. Evans"

Sam looked confused, "We kissed and now she's my girlfriend, what's the big deal Rach?"

She giggled and hugged him, "I'm so happy for you two, oh and Quinn's coming here tonight to study"

He nodded ad chucked, "I know, she texted me"

"Poo" Rachel frowned and walked back to the bedroom.

15 minutes later Quinn rang the door bell, books in hand. Sam walked to the door and opened it, "Hey" he smiled.

She smiled, "Hey handsome, can I come in?"

He smirked and looked down at her, "Maybe, you have to kiss me first"

She giggled and dropped her books at her feet before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply, "Satisfied?"

"Come on in" he chuckled and closed the door behind, he wrapped his arm around her. They saw Rachel wall down the stairs with a worried look on her face.

"Rach what's wrong?"

Rach handed Quinn the phone and she read the Facebook comment from the one Noah Puckerman.

**Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray are now in a relationship**

**Comments: **

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Better watch your back Evans, you may be famous but that's my girl.

Quinn frowned and leaned into Sam, "What are we going to do? You start school tomorrow Sam and he's going to beat you up, or worse, slushie you"

"I could always bring my body guards to school" He shrugged

"No, that will just draw more attention to you; we'll just have to see what he does. Let's study"


	3. Help

**So not many people have Overgron stories out there so I'm thinking of writing one but I want some ideas from you guys. So if you have any please leave it in the reviews and I will read every single one and when I pick I will out up the story. **

**Sorry if any of you thought this was a update, I'm working on all of them now. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Something Special**

When Quinn walked into school the next day and sighed as she saw her ex-boyfriend standing at her locker. He had the in firmest smirk on his face and it was directed straight at her. As she made her way closer and stood up straight.

"What do you want Puck?" Quinn spat as she opened her locker trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Where's your little boyfriend? He make a runner?"

She looked at him and slammed her locker closed, "Why do you care about me and Sam? Last time I checked you cheated on me and then said you didn't love me"

"That was a mistake Quinn and I'm so sorry I ever hurt you b-"She slapped him _hard_ across his face.

"Don't you **ever** talk to me again, or I will do something about it" With that she stormed down the hall, running straight into Sam. "Oh... Hey"

Sam raised his eyebrow, "You okay? I just saw you storming down the hall"

She looked down for a bit before looking up and smiling, "I'm fine, just a little ex troubles but I'm happy you're here. Shall we start your tour?" She said as she held out her hand for his.

He chuckled softly and took it, "We shall"

As they started down the hall Quinn showed him the astronomy room, the science room and the Spanish room, lastly she showed him the choir room, "This is where we do Glee Club, it's Wednesdays and Thursdays and I think Mr. Schue would really like if we had a professional musician"

Sam really didn't want to get into any groups just yet, yes he was a musician and Rachel, Finn and Quinn were in Glee. He looked and Quinn and shrugged, "I'll think about it Q, I just don't want to get too involved in clubs just yet. I want to settles into the school and get used to it, get the people used to me going here. I'm not _Sam Evans _right now I'm just… Sam"

Quinn smiled and kissed his cheek softly, her hand on his other cheek, "I understand, at least come and watch Glee today… I mean you did get a lift here from Finn so how else are you going to get home"

He knew she had a point. He nodded, he would go but he didn't know if he wanted to join just yet, like he said, he needed to settle in. He looked around the school; he had never been to one before he was always homeschooled. He looked at Quinn, he was so happy to finally have a girlfriend who liked him for who he was not what he did.

He watched as Quinn hugged some of her friends, he say that they were looking at him and giggling. One of the girls spoke up,

"Quinn? How do you know Sam Evans?"

Quinn looked at Sam and then back at the group of Cheerios, "Oh well um..."

"She's my tour guide" Sam nodded, "She got assigned to show me around the school, thanks again Quinn"

Quinn looked at him a little confused and nodded, putting on a smile, "Any time" She watched as he walked to Finn and the girls continued to talk to her.

SQSQSQ

Quinn sat on the floor in front of her locker and played with her bracelet, Sam hadn't talked to her since this morning and she was getting really worried. She had seen a few cheerios flirting with him throughout the day but she left before she could see what he did.

Finn walked over to her and sat down, "What are you doing out here? Glee's about to start and Sam's in their"

"Are Santana and Brittany flirting with him?" She retorted as she looked at Finn, a small tear escaping her eye.

He sighed and put his arm around her shoulder, "He would never hurt you Quinn. You two may have just started dating but he really cares about you and he's been hurt enough to know that cheating is not the right thing to do"

"I just..." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly, "I trust him… but I don't trust those Cheerios, the shorts skirts. I think I need to join again"

"No, you're not going back to Coach Sylvester yelling at you every day and only caring about your body. You know how hard that was to watch you go through. Me and Rachel love you and don't want you to go back to that"

"We should probably go to Glee; Mr. Schue will be looking for us" She stood up and walked to Glee with Finn, walking in she saw Santana talking to Sam, a smirk on her face. Quinn sighed softly and walked over. "Excuse me Santana but that's _my _boyfriend so if I were you I would back off and go back to your lesbian colony" Quinn smirked when Santana gasped and moved seats.

Sam looked at Santana and then back at Quinn, the look of shock on his face, "Who are you and what have you done with Quinn Fabray?"

She sat on his lap and kissed his cheek, "No one flirts with my man but me, even if he is an international musician"

Sam chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Don't worry babe, I'm no diva. I won't hurt you"

At that moment Mr. Schue walked in and Quinn walked over to him, telling him that Sam was just here to watch and see if he wanted to join. Mr. Schue smiled, "Sounds great, maybe we could even hear a song"

Quinn looked over at Sam with a nod. He smiled and grabbed a guitar from the back of the room, kissing Quinn softly before she sat down, "This song is dedicated to the most beautiful girl in this room"

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining__  
><em>_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying__  
><em>_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me__  
><em>_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see__  
><em>_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while__  
><em>_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me__  
><em>_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy__  
><em>_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change__  
><em>_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same__  
><em>_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok__  
><em>_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while__  
><em>_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are__  
><em>_The way you are, the way you are__  
><em>_.com/just_the_way_you_are_lyrics_bruno___  
><em>_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while__  
><em>_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah__  
><em>

When Sam finished Quinn was crying, he looked at her and frowned thinking he had down something wrong. She walked over and smiled softly, "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me"

Puck watched them from the hallway, a girl coming over to him, "She won't fall for him Puck. It'll always be you"

"I know" He looked at the girl and smirked, "Maybe she just needs to see me with a new girl"

Kayley looked up at him, her eyes wide, "Me? You want to date me to make Quinn Fabray jealous?"

"You're a cheerio"

Kayley forced a smile and nodded, watching him walk away. This was not going to be good, Quinn was one of her best friends and now she was about ruin her friendship by dating her ex.

SQSQSQ

Quinn stuffed her books in her locker and smiled, she had the sweetest boyfriend ever and she couldn't be happier. Closing her locker she walked to the bleachers of the football field were Rachel was sitting watching the football try outs, "You know Finn will be in the team Rach, he's the best player the team has"

Rachel smiled, "I know, I'm not here to watch Finn," Quinn looked at her confused, "Finn convinced Sam to try out for the team, it took some convincing but he finally said yes"

Quinn giggled and looked out to the field, "That's why you texted me to meet you here?" Rachel giggled and nodded at her friend. They both looked out at the field just as Sam walked onto the field with Finn.

Watching Sam run around made Quinn smile, he really was just a normal kid, sure he was a popstar and everyone wanted to be his girlfriend or best friend, (_'That positions taken,'_ she thought.) But he was just Sam who wanted to be a normal teenager.

After tryouts the girls met the boys outside the locker room. Sam tried to hug Quinn but she giggled, "No! You're all sweaty!"

"Come here," he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and laughed harder when she started saying _ewww_.

After Sam let go of her Quinn saw something she never thought she would see, Puck had a girl leaned up against his car and they were making out. But he wasn't feeling her up like he did with other girls, he was kissing the girl the same way he had kissed Quinn those many times.

**I hope the wait was worth it. My next two stories will be up in the next few days but I am on exams so I don't have so much time this week. I hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	5. Update!

**Hey guys, just thought I would tell you all why I haven't updated in a while. For the past four weeks I have been dealing with a mysteries pain and this Wednesday I am going into surgery so I will try my best to work on a chapter for Something Special but I won't have the strength for the other two. I hope you all understand why I haven't updated and aren't mad at me.**


End file.
